wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Biographies (King of America)
A list of biographies in the King of America timeline. A Adolf Hitler Al Smith Alfred Emanuel "Al" Smith (December 30, 1873 – October 4, 1944) was the as well as elected four times to become . Smith, originally a and later a , was known for being a staunch leader of the and strictly anti- . He would also become the nation's first President. Smith originally sought the and , however was narrowly defeated by Vice President, and later President, . Smith successfully secured the nomination in 1936 and overwhelmingly defeated President . Under his first term as President, he was able to improve the and improve American infrastructure across the entire nation, however managed to keep the U.S. during the early stages of the . Smith successfully won his . On July 24, 1941, after the , Smith requested Congress to declare war on the , which earned a unanimous vote (minus one congressman) as well as royal approval from . The following day, and declared war on the United States. Smith soon ordered the draft of able-bodied men into all branches of the military and began a campaign of rebuilding the armed services to their former glory. By mid 1943, the Americans were able to successfully destroy the remnants of the Royal Navy in the North Atlantic and enacted a blockade around the British Isles. Smith's approval rating rose significantly after the tide turned in favor of the and subsequently began landings on and . Unfortunately for Smith, his wife, Catherine, died of cancer on May 4, 1944, leaving him in a state of deep sorrow and sadness. Many experts believe he suffered from for the rest of his term, especially due to the fact he began handing over his responsibilities to Vice President and making infrequent public appearances. Smith died on October 4, 1944 of a heart attack. Arthur Seyss-Inquart Augustus I of the United States Augustus II of the United States B C Champ Clark D E Edward I of the United States Edward II of the United States Edward VIII of the United Kingdom F Franklin D. Roosevelt Franklin Delano Roosevelt (January 30, 1882 – April 12, 1945) was the leader of the from 1932 to his death in 1945. G H Henry A. Wallace Henry I of the United States Henry II of the United States Henry III of the United States Henry IV of the United States Henry IV (Henry George William Augustus; June 18, 1897 – April 17, 1980) was the from 1913 to 1980 and was the longest reigning American monarch in history. Henry was born on June 18, 1897 to and Mary Stuart, shortly after the former inherited the throne from the famous . For most of his childhood, Henry lived in constant fame and glory as the American Crown Prince, however many speculated that the prince would inherit the throne earlier than expected after his father's health declined significantly by the time Henry was a teenager. Crown Prince Henry would also spend his time around various Presidents when his father would be unable to attend certain events. Henry would begin an early relationship with during his first administration as President, which many speculate the roots to his moderately views. During a ceremony held at the on September 5, 1913, his father suffered from a fatal stroke and died hours later in the palace's hospital. Crown Prince Henry was officially declared the new . Due to Henry's young age, he delegated most of his royal power to and Congress and became a sole figurehead for the first several years of his reign. I J John Jay K L M N Napoleon IV O Oswald Mosley P Q R S Sam Rayburn T Theodore Roosevelt Theodore Roosevelt (October 27, 1858 – October 13, 1928) was the from 1901 to 1909 (first administration) and 1913 to 1921 (second administration). A staunch , he'd become a strong leader during the , as well as one of the United States' most beloved presidents. Roosevelt's first administration in office would be marked by his , the construction of the , and rapidly expanding the in order to compete with the . Roosevelt was reelected for a second term and continued his pursuit of progressive policies, albeit facing congressional opposition from the . In 1908, Roosevelt declined to seek a third consecutive term and encouraged his vice president, , to run for the National Party ticket against Democrat . While Wilson narrowly defeated Fairbanks, Theodore Roosevelt went on a safari in Africa and toured Europe. Upon arriving back in the U.S., Roosevelt was frustrated with Wilson's ideology, causing him to seek the National Party's nomination in . Roosevelt won the nomination by a landslide and was slated for a third nonconsecutive term. This spelt bad news for the as many progressives left the Democrats in favor of Roosevelt, while the conservatives (led by ) created the in opposition to the isolationist, yet progressive, Wilson. The split led to Roosevelt overwhelmingly winning the 1912 election, making him the first president in U.S. history to serve three terms in office. With the sudden death of in 1913, Theodore found himself aiding the young for the first several years of his reign and gained the trust of the . In 1914, with the in Europe, Roosevelt encouraged Congress to declare war on the for "aggression against our allies." Congress approved the declaration of war on October 13, 1914, marking the American entry into World War I. Throughout the course of the war, Roosevelt would visit areas near the front of the and the later and would frequently converse with soldiers. While the Anglo-Canadians held several cities (such as and ), Roosevelt promised the American people that the Entente forces would be forced out of the U.S. and by the war's end, and with a stunning , Roosevelt would secure himself the . By 1917, the Canadian capital of fell to the Americans after the intense use of and the utilization of airplanes, ending the of . That same year, the sued for peace with the , and President Roosevelt was hailed as a hero. His popularity would take a sharp decline shortly after the war. With rampant unemployment and internal division within the and even Roosevelt's own cabinet, the began to grow even faster and threatened to kick the Nationals out of office by 1920. The Socialists nominated the young and charismatic as their , forcing Roosevelt to seek a fifth term in office. Roosevelt warned of the "greatest danger" of the Socialist Party and frequently advocated for the National Party to stay united. The saw to the end of Theodore Roosevelt's sixteen years as President. After retiring from the Presidency, Roosevelt led a safari in the recently conquered , which nearly resulted in him dying from . Upon returning home, the waning offered him the seat as the party's chairman; in which Roosevelt politely declined to accept. Roosevelt, however, became the de facto leader of against the policies of and was an avid critic of his decision to downsize the U.S. military. Roosevelt would frequently tour the country (and occasionally ) and attend ceremonies as a guest of honor. Later in life, Roosevelt's health began to decline and in 1928, a heart attack killed him in his sleep. U V W Wilhelm II Wilhelm III William Howard Taft William Jennings Bryan William Jennings Bryan (March 19, 1860 – September 29, 1911) was the from 1901 to 1905, as well as 1909 to his sudden death in 1911. Bryan is best known for his views and being one of the leaders of the . He served two terms as a from from 1891 to 1895 as a before running for president in . While the more pro-business was nominated by the Liberal Party, Bryan was selected by McKinley as a way to balance the ticket against incumbent President . In a narrow margin, the Liberals were able to defeat the dominant for the first time in a presidential election. Bryan's tenure as was fairly quiet as he was overshadowed by McKinley's bold presidency. In 1900, the McKinley–Bryan ticket won the again over Democrat (name) and Socialist . Woodrow Wilson X Y Z Category:King of America